Always There
by sydney100757
Summary: A year after he stopped posting Tim has gotten far away from Alabama. He gets an idea from one of his coworkers but little does he know that a plan also gets set in motion. Tim/OC


'Maybe it didn't like the cold' Tim thought off offhandedly while leaning against the place he now worked at. It hadn't followed him or if it had it wasn't making itself known. He still had blackouts but they were...different. He would wake up in bed instead of some random location. Things in his apartment were moved around or broken. His food was eaten and trash was left around, but as far as he could tell he never left the house. He could put up the camera he had but he didn't want to know.

He now worked overnights at a warehouse. There were less people this way. The job wasn't very difficult. He only talked to his coworkers when he needed to. He put his cigarette out and went inside for the rest of his lunch break. During Lunch he'd sit at a table with a girl who had her nose stuck in a college psychology textbook. Her hand would be working on what he assumed was the homework that went with it. She looked very out of place from the rest of the workers. Most of them were men who were strong and and worn from hard work. The kind that would spend their whole lives working and doing what others didn't want to. She was different. She was short and didn't look very strong. She seemed like she was fresh out of high school going to college. It was strange for her to be working here and Tim couldn't help but feel paranoid. He didn't know why he did she was probably just a hard working college student. Tim got his lunch out of the fridge and sat down.

"Do you know anything about this stuff?" She asked wiggling her book slightly.

"No I don't." He said gruffly before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's actually really interesting. I'm going to college to be a therapist. And right now I'm doing a paper on Dissociative Identity Disorder. Well it used to be Multiple Personality Disorder. Right now this is telling me about how some personalities will write to each other. It's really interesting." She said passionately

"Uh," Tim didn't know what to say. This was random. And Tim didn't really care about it. But he didn't really want to hurt this girl's feelings "what's the Dissociative Disorder?"

"Simplified it's when there is basically two people in one body. Blackouts and memory loss are very common. It can appear as early as six. it's really interesting."

"Yeah, you said that"

"Sorry, it has just always been my dream to help people with Major cases like that" She blushed "I'm Alexandra, most people call me Alex though."

"I'm Tim."

She nodded and went back to her book. Everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened. He shook his head before trying to go back to his sandwich, but there was a bitter taste in his mouth now.

He worked up his courage to speak again but she got up and left. He sighed and went back to work realizing his thirty minutes were up too. As he went back to pick from the bins the conversation replayed. Had this girl just figured him out when doctors couldn't. Even Tim just thought he turned psycho or something. She didn't even know she had either. He frowned, but why did it matter. It didn't sound like something all of the medicine in the world could help. He wasn't even sure if it was in fact that. He went back to work like normal.

He got off work at seven and drove back to his apartment. The town was a bit too small to really have a bad part of it but where he lived could be considered the poor part of it. The apartment was cheap. He was used to the cramped living conditions and didn't care about the judgment attached to it. He changed into a pair of sweatpants before laying down in bed.

Tim was bitter. This other side had fucked up everything. Even if this was dissociative identity- whatever. Tim still hated whatever his other half was. He frowned. Getting a stupid idea he got a piece of paper out and wrote on it.

'I hate you. You ruined my life'

He left it on the nightstand, turned over, and went to sleep.

The next few weeks went by slow and the paper was left on the nightstand. Tim would talk to Alexandra a little more each day. It started with the weather and now had developed into her talking about school. He rarely talked about himself and she seemed hurt every time tim would use her full name. He assumed she felt the wall he was putting up. One night it seemed like she was really nervous. Then out of no where she asked for his number. He hoped she didn't think too far into it when he gave it to her. He couldn't handle a girl having some childish crush on him. Maybe that gave himself too much credit though

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he got home. He had tonight off. He laid down in bed and almost fell asleep instantly.

He woke with a pounding headache. He groaned softly and checked his phone. He had slept for more than a full day! That can't be right. He sat up noticing he was fully clothed and not in his normal bedtime attire. He froze having a sudden hunch he turned looked over at the paper

'You stole mine. Check your phone.'


End file.
